Kid Flash (Teen Titans Go!)
Kid Flash (Wally West) is an teenage superhero of the Teen Titans. He debuts in the episode "Multiple Trick Pony". Kid Flash is a superhero with super speed. He is voiced by Will Friedle. Physical Appearance Kid Flash has spiky orange hair and black eyes, although in the original series, he has blue eyes. He wears a skin-tight suit with the top and bottom being two different colors: top is yellow and bottom is red. His mask is also yellow and his boots are yellow. Bio Kid Flash makes his appearance in the episode "Multiple Trick Pony" outside a Jump City Bank, where the Teen Titans were currently in the middle of stopping the H.I.V.E Five from robbing. With great speed and agility, Kid Flash was able to defeat the H.I.V.E effortlessly while Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were admiring in awe, with a disinterested and jealous Robin in tow. After the battle, Kid Flash approaches the Titans and says that he wanted to lend a hand to the team and help defeat the villains. Kid Flash impresses them further by using his speed and obtaining ridiculous things for them that they would not be able to do in a timely manner, such as a burrito from Mexico, or a penguin from the North Pole. A hesitant Robin finally greets Kid Flash and sarcastically says to him "Just passing through huh? Righhhtttt", where Kid Flash humors Robin and reveals that his real intention was to try out for the Teen Titans. Everyone besides Robin is quick to accept and agree to Kid Flash joining the team, only for Robin to be the odd man out, and crash the celebration saying no to Kid Flash, due to the fact he's a "one trick pony", meaning he only has one ability (which is his speed), and how there is no room for members with only one specialty. Kid Flash does not argue that his speed is his only skill, and utilizes his speed once more to get a hat from Russia and place it on Robin's head. Robin knocks the hat down rudely, and says anyone can run as fast as him. Beast Boy comments how Robin could not run as fast as him, for Kid Flash to challenge Robin at his game and say if he is a "one trick pony", that would make Robin a no trick pony, which angers Robin greatly, to which he remarks he is a "multiple trick pony", explaining all the abilities Robin is capable of. Kid Flash remarks that he may be able to do all those things he listed, but he would not be able to beat him in a race. Robin believes he could win, and makes a deal with Flash, stating that if Robin wins, Kid Flash has to stop running forever. On the flip side, if Kid Flash were to win the race, Robin says he will be able to lead the Titans. Kid Flash smoothly agrees to the deal, and Robin states he needs a week of training until the day will come for the race. Next week is here, and Kid Flash and Robin prepares themselves for the race on a running track, with the attitude of the Teen Titans towards Kid Flash changing dramatically since the last encounter. They all have faith in Robin winning the race, due to Robin warping their minds that if he "believes hard enough", he'll be able to overcome Kid Flash. Flash, trying to ignore them and focus on the race, says to Robin before they start racing "may the fastest man win", with Robin arrogantly replying that "he plans to". The race finally begins, and it ends as fast as it starts, with Kid Flash taking a millisecond to win. Robin baffled, makes an excuse of his cape slowing him down, and declares a rematch with Flash happily accepting. Just like before, Kid Flash wins again, with Robin wanting a "best of three out of five". Over several more attempts of racing, Kid Flash receives the same result everything, winning every race. Robin even goes as far to hop on Kid Flash's back during a race, and make it to the finish line with him trying to do a tie between them, only for Cyborg to come in and say its a photo-finish, and that Kid Flash reached the finish line first. The Titans, after losing faith in Robin, happily switch allegiances to Kid Flash and congratulate him on becoming the new leader. All besides Robin, head back to the Titans Tower to start a party welcoming Kid Flash. As a new team, they fight villains together like Cinderblock, and go to a restaurant where they all share laughs and a good time being together, with a depressed Robin in the background observing it all. The next day, after a revitalizing talk with himself, Robin returns to Titans Tower, and enters in the living room, where his former team and Kid Flash were in the middle of playing a board game. They all take notice of Robin, and Cyborg asks him what he is doing here, for Robin to dramatically state he is here to take back his Titans. Cyborg calmly says that they actually enjoy Kid Flash better, for Robin to defend that Flash is only a "one trick pony", and cannot do half the things Robin can. Almost on cue, Kid Flash gets a beep on his watch for emergencies around the world, where he ends up saving a Norwegian family from drowning, and disabling a doomsday device in less than a matter of seconds, which visibly frustrates Robin with the point he was trying to make. Robin having enough of Kid Flash being amazing and cooler, jumps on the Titans computer to where he's now facing everyone on the couch, and challenges Kid Flash if he can beat-box like Robin. Robin goes on to beat-box and prove his case, only to be surprised Kid Flash joined his beat-boxing and ends up outdoing him. Robin remarks its impossible for him to be able to be that good, as it takes years of training, for Kid Flash to respond that by believing in himself, and super speed, it only took him three minutes to accomplish. To add more salt to Robin's wounds, Kid Flash displays his talent in karate (another skill of Robin's), and shows off his tight butt (with a giggling Starfire). Robin outclassed, sadly says that he is right, makes way to leave, and says he can have the Titans, only to perk up instantly and say he can have them on one condition. Kid Flash points out that he is already better at everything Robin is, with Robin smugly saying "not everything". Robin says he can lead the Titans if he can beat him in another foot face. Everyone confused by this choice of challenge, make no argument, and go out to the running track once again. Cyborg asks Robin "if isn't losing a race to this guy how all this started?, with Robin reassuring him that this time is different because he believes in himself more than he ever has before. Raven sarcastically says that we already established that has not worked, with Cyborg confused just as she is, shrugs his shoulders and gets in position to start the race for Robin and Flash. Cyborg fires off the starting pistol signaling the race has started, with Robin immediately taking his staff, and crippling Kid Flash right in the shin, leaving him on the floor in pain, all the while Robin runs towards the finish line. Robin dramatically runs towards the finish line in slow motion and succeeds and wins the race with his former Titans now seeing how believing was able to work for Robin, with them all becoming excited and happy over his victory. They carry off Robin in a victory stance over their shoulders, and leave a Kid Flash in pain on the ground, who is complaining about the pain in his leg, requesting for ice. Relationships Robin Robin and Kid Flash initially did not get along well, more so because Robin was jealous of his team taking a strong liking to him, and the fact Kid Flash was able to do more than Robin could. Starfire Starfire has a one sided "crush" on Kid Flash, she takes a liking towards his butt more noticeably. Kid Flash showed no signs of returning her affection, but they did get along well. Teen Titans Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven all got along great with Kid Flash. They were in awe with his speed, and how much more efficient he was than Robin. Kid Flash wanted to join the team, with all members happily agreeing except for Robin. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Speed: Kid Flash's most remarkable ability is that he is able to reach impossibly high speeds, which are well beyond normal human limits. He's so fast that he was able to defeat the H.I.V.E Five in a few seconds. * Resilience: With all his speed, he is able to maintain velocity for long periods of times without tiring very easily. * Enhanced Strength: Above average in strength in terms of normal humans, he is able to bust through walls and hold his own in hand to hand combat. Appearances Season Two * Multiple Trick Pony (onscreen debut) * Beast Man (cameo) Season 3 * Black Friday (cameo) Comics * Starstruck (debut, cameo on cover) Trivia * In some other media, Kid Flash wears red goggles. * A Kid Flash doll is briefly seen in a scene in Second Christmas. * He is the first Honorary Titan besides the Titans East to appear in Teen Titans Go! * While Kid Flash appears in Young Justice, this version appears to be based off the one in the original''Teen Titans''. * While Kid Flash was voiced by Michael Rosenbaum in the original series and Jason Spisak in Young Justice. ** In this series Kid Flash is voiced by Will Friedle who voiced Batman (Terry McGinnis) in Batman Beyond, as well as voicing Blue Beetle in Batman: The Brave and The Bold, and Fang, Kitten's boyfriend in the original Teen Titans series. Friedle also wrote an episode for this series called Pie Bros. * Kid Flash is one of two members of the original New Teen Titans comic from 1980 not to be a member of the animated Titans. Wonder Girl was the other. * Kid Flash is the fifth character to not have their original voice actor reprise his role. The others beingSpeedy, Silkie, Dr. Light (In Colors of Raven only), Killer Moth, and The Brain. However, he is the fourth if you don't count Dr. Light. ** He is the second one to not be voiced by Scott Menville, first if you count Dr. Light's one line from "Colors of Raven" being taken by Scott Menville. * Kid Flash is the fifth male character, other than Robin, that Starfire is attracted to. The others are Speedy,Aquaman, Nibor, and Superboy. * Although not identified based on personality and costume, this version is Wally West. Voice in other languages * Bálint Magyar (Hungarian) * ? (Italian) * Vlad Constantinescu (Romanian) * ? (Polish) * Marcelo Garcia / Matheus Perissé (Brazil) Category:DC Universe Category:Teen Titans Category:Metahumans Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Disguise Category:Musicians Category:Jump City Category:Red Hair Category:Americans Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Driver Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Teenagers Category:Central City Category:Teen Titans Go Universe Category:Humans Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Recruiter Category:Body Alteration Category:Superhuman Speed